Wheelchairs are an important means of transportation for a significant portion of society. Whether manual or powered, wheelchairs provide an important degree of independence for those they assist. In the past, many typical wheelchair frames have been constructed primarily from metal tubing materials. The wheelchair frame is formed from lengths of metal tubing that are bent or otherwise suitably shaped to define individual frame components. The frame components are then interconnected by welding or the like to form the wheelchair frame. The wheelchair frame structures can be of a rigid unitary construction when assembled, or otherwise adapted to fold to a collapsed condition for easy transport and/or storage.